A medio consumir
by Saber Nezumi
Summary: Femslash BLxAB Una vela a medio consumir, un fuego que se apaga lentamente y pensamientos indeceados que se acumulan en la mente de la mortifaga preferida de Voldemort. ONE SHOT


Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertencen, si no que son de la autoria de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

A MEDIO CONSUMIR

Una vela a medio consumir era en lo que se fijaban esos oscuros y profundos ojos, que centellaban en medio de aquella oscuridad. Era un contraste tan mágico y atrayente el que causaba aquel pequeño fuego, que ella no podía quitar sus ojos de él. Mientras la cera de la vela comenzaba a deslizarse lentamente por el resto cirio, blanco y puro, ella pasaba su mano por encima de la calida llama. La palma de su mano izquierda se mecía cronológicamente de un lado a otro, provocando un movimiento hipnotizante. Podía sentir lo quemante de aquel elemento por escasos segundos, se sentía viva por escasos segundos porque podía sentir el dolor. El dolor físico al ser quemada, el dolor del alma al acabar de leer esas palabras. La verdad es que, se sentía destruida, pero nunca lo admitiría, ni en su más profunda intimidad se atrevería a confesarlo. Muy cerca de la base de la vela, descansaban cenizas de algún pergamino que la mujer que estaba sentada en frente, había quemado para apaciguar su furia. Al pensar en aquellas palabras, escritas con fina letra, pero de grueso trazado, en su interior se formaban sentimientos contradictorios; sentía placer, sentía dolor, y sentía vacío, todo eso junto en un interminable y crudo remolino que parecía no querer detenerse, si no que a cada minuto que pasaba iba aumentando en velocidad.

Volvió a observar aquella pequeña llama que poco a poco se iba consumiendo. Con los ojos siguió sutilmente la danza que realizaba aquel fuego y se perdió en su majestuosa luminiscencia. Los recuerdos de aquellos ojos, que en brillo tanto se parecían al que producía aquella llama, no tardaron en volver a su mente. Penetraron sin previa invitación, y se instalaron allí… para hacerla sufrir nuevamente la tortura del pasado. La habían llamado la Reina Cruel de Slytherin, la belleza sin corazón, pero nadie sabia la verdad, nadie sabia que en el interior de ella aun ardía un pequeño fuego parecido al de esa vela, un fuego que se había encendido y había perdurado por culpa de una hermosa chica y por los recuerdos que guardaba de ella.

- Andrómeda – murmuro, y una brisa inoportuna meció bruscamente a la llama que cada vez era más pequeña, al igual que la vela que se estaba a medio consumir.

La mujer cerró los ojos pesadamente, y apoyo su barbilla en una de sus manos, ya no podía dar vuelta atrás a las maquinaciones inhumanas de su mente. Nuevamente las imágenes que veía solo mostraban a un fino rostro, una sonrisa delicada, unos ojos llenos de vida, muy diferentes a los suyos. Las palabras resonaban en sus oídos como si aquella persona estuviera a su lado nuevamente, los susurros, los gemidos, los "te quiero" que algunas veces escapaban de sus labios, volvían a ella para atormentarla. Frunció el ceño tratando de apartarlos de su cabeza, de borrarlos definitivamente, pero fu en vano, seguían ahí, molestándola.

_- Bella – _oía susurrar muy cerca de su oído – _Bella…_

Ya no podía aguantar mas, los resabios de su pasado ya se habían apoderado por completo de ella. Ya no había marcha atrás y debía resignarse y dejarse llevar por aquellas imágenes, por aquellos recuerdos que había tratado de ocultar en lo profundo de su alma, pero que siempre salían a la luz en esos momentos de infinita soledad.

_- Bella, no deberíamos estar haciendo esto… - decía una voz, dificultosamente, muy cerca de su oído. Era una voz muy dulce, que se oía entrecortada por culpa de la mujer que la estaba arrinconando contra la pared – Bella..._

_- Pero ¿Por qué? – Pregunto la chica que la mantenía atrapada - ¿Por qué, Andrómeda?_

_- Esto esta mal, de alguna u otra forma, esta mal – aspetó la joven de menor edad, antes de soltar un gemido ahogado al sentir como los labios de la otra chica comenzaban a besar su cuello pálido y desnudo._

_- ¿Por qué esta mal si las dos lo disfrutamos? – dijo la morena posando una de sus manos en la cintura de su hermana._

_Por unos segundos, la menor de las Black se quedo muda, y luego, sorpresivamente, empujo a su hermana mayor lejos de ella, haciéndola trastabillar y caer sobre la cama que compartían en esas tibias noches de verano. Bellatrix miro a su hermana sin entender y algo molesta. ¿Qué pasaba ahora¿Por qué no podían continuar como de costumbre? Estaba ansiosa._

_- Bellatrix… - comenzo la menor, pero no pudo continuar, su hermana se levanto y se dirigió hacia ella, situándose en frente y muy cerca, tan cerca que su respiración le causaba cosquillas. Las separaban escasos centímetros, distancia que la mayor quería romper a toda costa._

_- Tu nunca me llamas por mi nombre completo, Andrómeda¿Qué es lo que te preocupa ahora? – pregunto impaciente la chica de cabellos negros._

_- ¿Por qué hacemos esto? No es normal – dijo la otra, algo insegura y temerosa de la reacción que podrían provocar en su hermana aquellas palabras._

_- Nuestra familia nunca ha sido del todo normal._

_- Pero…_

_- Lo que hacemos esta bien, amarnos no es un pecado, aunque puede que seamos crucificadas pronto._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_La mayor miro a los ojos a su hermana y luego, lentamente y con suma delicadeza besos sus labios, no fue un beso apasionado, mas bien estuvo cargado de ternura. Ternura que Bellatrix solo puede demostrar a una persona: su amada hermana menor, Andrómeda._

_- No te preocupes ¿esta bien? Si alguien osa juzgarte por esto, te juro que no vivirá para contarlo._

_- ¿Estas dispuesta a matar por mi, Bella?_

_- Estoy mas que dispuesta a dar todo por ti, Andrómeda – respondió la otra mientras volvía a besar los dulces labios de aquella chica, atrayéndola hacia ella y recostándola en la cama donde podrían consumar, todo el amor que sentían la una por la otra…_

- Amor – susurro Bellatrix volviendo a abrir los ojos y fijándolos con odio en la pequeña llama – No existe el amor, ese sentimiento es solo una ilusión creada por nuestras confusiones, pro nuestra necesidad de ser heridos.

Ella odiaba el amor, porque solo había sufrido con él, y porque había dejado una huella imborrable en su alma. No quería cerrar los ojos, porque o si no volvería a verle, volvería a ver a Andrómeda frente a ella, su delicado cuerpo, su caminar elegante, sus labios rojos y deseables. No quería volver a verla, aunque en el fondo de su corazón alguna añoranza quedase. Pero, aunque no pudiera verla, podía sentirla. La sensación de tocar su piel nuevamente, inundaba sus manos. Quero volver a recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo, deseaba poder trazar senderos por su piel con sus blancos dedos, deseaba tenerla de nuevo solo para ella. Añoraba que aquellos ojos solo se fijaran en ella, y no es ese estupido sangre sucia.

Tonks. Aborrecía por completo aquel inmundo apellido.

Bellatrix volvió a posar su mirada sobre las cenizas y los pedazos chamuscados de aquella carta que le acaba de llegar. En ella se especificaban los pasos a seguir para llevar a cabo aquella misión. Y en su cabeza retumbaban, con vos de ultratumba, cada palabra que había sido plasmada en aquel sucia y viejo pergamino. Palabras dolorosas, pero a la vez liberadoras.

_Bella, mi querida Bella. Sabes muy bien que tu pequeña hermana es un estorbo para mis planes. Ella tiene mucha información sobre nosotros y hemos descubierto que corre el peligro de que se la confiese a su torpe hija. Sabes muy bien que debemos eliminar a cualquiera que ose interponerse entre nosotros. Y por eso te ordeno que extermines a Andrómeda Black, no quiero que dejes ningún rastro de su existencia. Espero que cumplas con esto lo más rápido posible, aunque, hazla sufrir, mi querida Bella._

La preciada mortifaga se levanto de su asiento, su Lord había dictado ordenes y debía cumplirlas, se acerco a la pequeña mesa donde reposaba la vela a medio consumir, lamió unos de sus dedos y acerco lo que mas pudo una de sus manos a la llama que luchaba por no apagarse.

- Andrómeda – susurro la pelinegra acercando un par de dedos al pequeño fuego – pronto, ese pequeño fuego que encendiste en mi, se consumirá por completo. Te lo juro, pequeña hermanita.

Dicho esto, la demacrada mujer extinguió con sus dedos la llama de la pequeña vela. La habitación se sumió en penumbras y Bellatrix sonrió. Por fin volvería a ver a su hermanita querida, a su amante años atrás, pero su encuentro… esta vez, seria el que mas placer le causara.

Por fin, seria liberada, de aquel fuego cruel que ella conocía como Amor.

FIN

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
Bueno, este fic se me ocurrio cuando prendi una vela porque se habia cortado la luz en mi casa. La verdad es que espero que les haya gustado, ya que me parecio una idea interesante, aunque no se si la supe plasmar bien, ya que son las 3: 45 a.m, mas o menos, y mis neuronas y me razonamiento no son muy buenos a esa hora. Bueno, ustedes juzguen y ahi me dicen que les parecio por medio de un review. ¿Que me dicen?

Nos vemos en otro fic.

Saber Nezumi+


End file.
